Fairy Tail Chapter 1: Introduction to Blaze and Kasai
by DeathTheKidLover101
Summary: This 2 part story introduces my two OCs Kasai and Blaze


"Hey Natsu do you hear that?" Grey asked as Natsu and him turned the corner walking past a dark ally.

"Hear what?" Natsu asked confused

"Listen" Grey said stepping aside to make sure that he would be unseen by anyone in the ally pulling Natsu alone with him.

"Where is she…huh? I said WHERE IS SHE." The unknown voice yelled at a man he was holding against the wall.

"You ready to get in on this argument Natsu?" grey turned asked

"Oh yeah I've been ready. Let's GO" Natsu said as they both walk to the end of the ally were the man was harassing the other one.

"Hey what are you doing?" Grey asked the man as he turned around

"And be careful about what you say because if we don't like your answer your gonna get burned to a crisp" Natsu said stepping towards the man

"This is none of your business" the young man said as he turned back to the man against the wall

"Now tell me WERE IS SHE? WERE DID THEY TAKE HER" the young man continued

"Back where it all began and it's too late she probably already dead" the beaten man said with an evil laugh at the end

"Thanks for the information" the unknown man said as he punched the man in the face and knocked him out.

"Where is who?" Grey asked as the young man turned around to see that Natsu and grey haven't left yet.

"Like I said before none of your business" he said as he pushed them aside to walk out of the ally

Grey turns around "we can help you find her"

The young man turned around and walk back to them "she my sister, they kidnapped her"

"What's your name kid" Grey asked

"Yeah how old are you" Natsu asked inspecting him

"My name is Kasai and I'm 16. My sister's name is Blaze"

"Ok come with us" grey said as him and Natsu lead Kasai to the guild hall.

"Hey guys were have you been and who is this?" Lucy asked as she pointed Kasai

Mary Jane walks up to them "hey guys is this young man here to become a member of the guild?"

"This is Kasai and umm actually he's here because his sister was kidnapped" Natsu told the girls

Mary Jane put her hands over her mouth "oh my goodness that's terrible"

"Well what does she looks like" Lucy asked

Kasai pulled out a picture of blaze as they all looked at the tall skinny brown haired 19 year old girl Natsu got angrier.

"Let's go"

"Huh" Kasai asked

"Let's go get your sister" Natsu said to everyone

"Yeah what are we waiting for?" Lucy beamed with excitement

"Yeah let's go you got an address from that one guy from early right?" Grey asked Kasai as everyone else stopped and stared at Kasai

"Long story" Kasai told everyone as Lucy, Grey, and Natsu followed Kasai out to the streets

"So that guy said the place where it all began do you have any idea what that means?" Grey asked Kasai

"Yeah he met the place where me and blaze born"

"Why there?" Lucy asked

"Well because the guy that kidnapped Blaze was born on the same day at the same time. We were childhood friends." Kasai explained as they walked towards a abandoned hospital

"Well here we are" Kasai said showing them the entrance to the hospital.

"Let's do this" Grey called out

"Yeah I'm all fired up" Natsu yelled

"Ok let's go but be careful these guys are tough" as they walked in to the dark abandoned halls of the hospital

"please you don't have to do this Jackson." A voice in the distance shouted

"that's her" Kasai whisper to Natsu, grey, and Lucy

"HELP" Blaze screams

"Why bother no one can hear you" Jackson walks towards Blaze brushing his fingers through her hair

"Don't touch me you little freak!" Blaze yelled at Jackson as she kicks him with her free legs"

"SHUT UP" Jackson screams as he slaps her in the face

"STOP" Kasai yelled out from the hallway

"Let her go" Natsu, Grey, and Lucy came out from behind the wall and in to the light

"well well what do we have here a couple of wizards from the fairy tail guild" Jackson approached them with his nose in the air.

"You need to let her go or things will get ugly" Lucy yelled at Jackson

"bring it Blondie" Jackson continued as Kasai Made his way to the back where Blaze was Tied to a chair

"Are you OK?" Kasai asked Blaze

"yeah just get me out of here" Blaze continued as she got up only to fall down in effect of sitting down for too long, the sound of her falling made Jackson turn around.

"There you are" He said walking towards them

"Blaze run go run" Kasai pushed blaze towards Natsu as Kasai went to run but Jackson grabbed him

"Say goodbye to Blaze, Kasai" Jackson tells Kasai then he took a blade and drove it into Kasai's Heart

"KASAI!" Blaze screamed as she ran towards Kasai Jackson Vanished into thin air

"Blaze goodbye i...Love...You...Sis..." Kasai says with his dieing breath

"Kasai...please don't leave me here" Blaze was left there with Kasai in her lap crying

*To Be Continued


End file.
